There is a need to improve the security of commerce over the Internet, for example, in commerce that involves finances such as stocks, bonds, cash, credit cards, bank accounts, and brokerage accounts. Programs have been developed to monitor key strokes and send people to faux websites designed to look like a legitimate institution, e.g., financial; both programs are designed for the purpose of capturing password information to either commit identity theft or break into the account.